


Happy New Year: Book Eight

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [34]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Glee, Merlin (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, tiktok star levi mack, when they start their pokemon journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Levi and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Happy New Year: Book Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy New Year: Book Eight  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/Glee/MN has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) Glee/MN(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Levi and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Rachel Evans...Lea Michele   
> Quinn Fabray...Dianna Agron   
> Gwen Pendragon...Angel Coulby  
> Levi Mack...Himself   
> Sam Evans...Chord Overstreet   
> Mike Chang...Harry Shum   
> Cooper Anderson...Matt Bomer  
> Jake Puckerman...Jacob Artist   
> David Thompson...Titus Makin Jr  
> Ryder Lynn...Blake Jenner

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I worked the night shift as a Guard at the Museum. The only company at this time was the Charmander owned by my mother. Break-ins and criminal activity was normally minimal. One evening I heard noises coming from the area where the exhibits were kept and went to check it out.

The owner hadn't left yet. Levi made it clear that him coming with me wasn't "optional." I reached the exhibits, eight of which were mysteriously glowing.

"Levi Please tell me you see this too." I said.

Levi confirmed that the "glowing" was actually happening. I questioned as to what was going on. Levi could only reply the speculation that he had heard from other patrons. At nighttime the exhibits acted as "portals" to different time periods.

Time periods in which pokemon gyms still existed. Ten years had passed since the last Pokemon Gym had shut down "permanently." Five pokeballs, a set of potions, and RotomDex were already in my inventory when we stepped into one of the exhibits.

When training my pokemon up to level thirty my Charmander evolved into Charizard.

I traveled to the first Gym. The challenge is accepted and we battle. With my Charizard vs Sam's Typhlosion. Defeated, Sam presents me with the Boulder badge and one thousand pokedollars.

"Sam Just a weird question what year is this?" I asked.

"1921. Jari Don't you have a calendar?" Sam said.

I assured that I was fine and Levi insisted that it was "time to go." After challenging and defeating Gwen, the second Gym Leader I obtained the Cascade Badge. The journey and "jumping into random time periods via the exhibits" continued. I obtained badges three through seven following battles with Mike slash the third co Gym Leader Cooper, Rachel, Quinn, Jake, and David.

I went to the eighth and final Gym. Ryder was passed out on the floor drunk and clearly unable to battle. Annoyed, Levi suggested leaving and reporting the incident to the PLA if they still existed in this time period. I was unsure. 

Later I helped Ryder obtain enough sobriety. Just enough for the gym battle to begin. With my Charizard vs Ryder's Gothita. Defeated, Ryder presents me with the Earth badge and eight thousand pokedollars. After giving Ryder a card to Alcoholics Anonymous "AA" I departed with Levi. 

I was unable to access the exhibits again the following morning and neither could Levi. We didn't mention the journey to anyone. Levi warned me to keep what happened to myself.

Otherwise he would not only "deny it" but would fire me out of "concerns of mental health."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
